The Prodigy
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: This is the 2nd fanfic in the Quarter blood series. The first fanfic is the second generation of demigods so I suggest you read that first before you read this. If you have...Click on this fanfic to read. A new girl comes to camp with her younger siblings after her father's death. She seems to be good at everything! Singing, intelligent, building things. What does it all mean?
1. Chapter 1

Charity's POV:

Charity: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

I screamed. I was watching my dad's life slowly slip away.

Charity: No daddy! Stay with me! Don't leave me with my little siblings to look after by myself!

I plead. He coughs and looks up at me.

Dad: Don't worry Charity

my dad croaks out

Dad: you'll manage

He is slowly dying. I couldn't do anything! Anything about it.

I held his hand and sobbed as he slowly went away.

Dad: I love you. All of you.

he said, and then he was gone for good.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes and out my brown hair behind my ear. I had two younger siblings that I was supposed to take care of all by myself. A baby boy that was only about a year old. And a little girl that was five.

We never knew our mother. Dad only had one picture of her, but he covered it with a cloth and put it in his room. If we tried to sneak in and take a peak, we'd be punished. I mean six months of grounding. We learned that the hard way.

Charity: Ella! we have to go

I call to my sister. I run into my brother's room to get him. He was sleeping. I picked him up carefully in one arm, and quickly rushed out to get Ella and took her arm with my free one. The only thing I took from my room before leaving. A special mirror that I remember I mom had given to me at birth.

Ella: Where are we going?

Ella asks, still rubbing her eyes from rest. It was only like three a clock in the morning. She was tired.

Charity: I don't know yet

I replied, worriedly. I'll find somewhere. I have to.

We walk out of the door, probably for the last time. And wander down the streets of Long Island.

By around four a clock. We were being chased. Which was very hard because I had two little ones. I don't think I could carry them and run. But the monster was gaining upon us. I saw an entrance of some sort so I was starting to speed there. But Ella tripped.

I pull her up and we almost get there but the monster gains up on us and stops us. We stand in shock and fear.

Charity: Ella

I say trying not to move and alert the monster. She carefully moves her head to look at me.

Charity: Take Dylan and go

I instruct.

Ella: No

She replies

Ella: I'm not leaving you

Charity: You have to

I start to argue.

Ella: no

she replies stubbornly. Crossing her arms.

Charity: if you don't I'll ground you. You can run through to that place for help. I'll distract this thing while you run and thn make a run foot when you and Dylan are safe.

Ella: you wouldn't ground me

I look at her.

Charity: Try me.

She carefully takes Dylan. Then waits for a bit. Then dashes to the gateway. The monster starts to chase after her.

Charity: Monster! Over here!

the monster changed it's position and started coming at me while my sister and brother escaped.

I couldn't think of anything to do. Except... Ooh idea!

I pull out my mirror and whacked the monster. The monster was taken aback, startled, and I ran for it. I made it across to the place, the monster kept coming but when it got to the border, the monster couldn't get in. As if there were a invisible force field.

I take a moment to catch my breath. I see my sister run up to me.

Ella: Charity! You made it!

I nod my head. Someone else comes over. It's a girl, and a half horse man.

Half- Horse man: And who might you be?

Wow that saying is so long time ago.

Charity: I might be Charity.

Ella: I'm Ella and this is our brother Dylan.

half horse man: I'm Chiron and this is Skylar.

He points to the girl. Ok. This day just keeps getting weirder. Invisible force field and a half horse dude? Aye Aye Aye!

Skylar: welcome to Camp-Half blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note: I'm going to be changing Charity's sister Ella's name to Joy. K?**

Charity's POV: a month after the first chapter.

It has been a month. I've learned so much about demigods and greek mythology from Skylar. She had become a great friend. Hope, Justice, Faith and Destiny are also really nice and great friends.

The problem was I wasn't claimed yet. Nobody knew what godly parent I would have. It was unclear. I was stuck in the Hermes cabin.

which isn't that bad, since I'm kinda a trickster but I want to be in my actual cabin. With my actual siblings.

Hope's POV:

It's been a month since Charity been here.

You guys are probably wondering why I'm always at camp. Well I'm not, I go during the summer and during the school year I'm with my parents because I'm not really a demigod. They are. I know, totally of of topic to what I said before explaining to you.

About Charity. Chiron have told me to watch her carefully, not like stalking, but report back to him her behaviour and ok it is kinda like stalking.

But she is amazing. She is a professional archer, she is pretty, kind and sweet, she can sing like an angel, she is intelligent like the Athena cabin, she has a green thumb, she is also a prankster, she is aggressive with the sword and knife, it's like she could be the daughter of all of the gods!

I'm walking to the big house to give the news to Chiron. When I saw a drakon. A real live drakon in the camp. It was chaos. It could only be defeated by a child of Ares. Everyone was screaming, people were shooting bow and arrows at it but it would stop.

Will ran up to me.

Will: Only a child of ares can defeat it. And there are no children of Ares at camp capable of fighting this moment! They're all exhausted!

That worried me. But also how can a drakon get into camp? I yell something to him over the shouts and screams.

Hope: and only someone inside camp borders can summon a drakon into camp!

Will looked angry.

Will: it was Justice! She did it!

Hope: no it wasn't her! She changed!

Will: no, she didn't.

He charged away. I gave up and tried to calm everyone down.

Then I saw Charity with a bow and arrow. She was charging at the drakon.

Charity: ahhhhhh!

She yelled her battle cry and she shot the drakon into the eye.

the dragon slumbled back, swiped her back against one of the cabins.

Joy: Charity!

her little sister runs towards her.

She seemed dazed but got right back up.

Charity: no Joy stay back!

She told her sister to run away quickly. Her sister did as told. when her sister was gone, she took a dagger from one of the wounded, promising to return it and stabbed the dragon in the heart.

The drakon disintegrated and she fell into the ground with exhaustion.

when she recovered and got back up, we were all staring at her.

Charity: what?

She asked confused. Then a symbol of a grey glowing owl came upon her head.

Skylar: how is that possible?! Only a child of Ares can slay the drakon and she is obviously a daughter of Athena now!

The next thing I knew, the whole camp was at the big house. For a meeting.

Chiron: settle down! Settle down campers.

Mr. D: yes yes. Would Cherry come up please. Cherry Sulli.

Charity walks up to the stage.

Charity: it's Charity. Charity Sullivan.

She explains to Mr. D.

Mr. D: yes yes whatever Cherry.

Charity just huffs and says

Charity: How rude!

Chiron stepps forward.

Chrion: anyway. As we all know, Charity has just slayed the drakon. Then she was claimed by Athena. But the drakon she slayed was only to be slayed by the children of Ares. So all of you have probably been wondering how.

someone pipes something else up. I think it was Marcus.

Marcus: and she is good at everything! She doesn't look like a daughter of Athena, but she is as smart as one. She doesn't really look like a daughter of Ares. But she can fight like one, she is as beautiful as the Aphrodite girl, but nice and not obsessed with makeup. No offence.

The aphrodite girls just glared at him. I'm guessing they took offence.

Marcus continued.

Marcus: it's like all the gods put a little bit of their demigods talent into her.

Hope: but her brother and sister doesn't seem like her. They are just regular children of Athena.

Chrion: ah, I see. Because this only happens to one in a million. I've seen something like this before. It had been a thousand years before I've seen another demigod quite like you.

He says to Charity. He looks at her straight in the eye, and outs a hand on her shoulder.

Chiron: for you, are a demigod prodigy.


End file.
